


Take Me Dancing

by 17bblack



Category: A Rocket to the Moon, The Maine (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, faz milianos que shipavam eles dois mas, nao ligo que ninguem lembra :D
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17bblack/pseuds/17bblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ama Halvo, e é isso. AU:faculdade. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Dancing

\- Eu não sei direito porquê, Eric. Eu não quero ir. Não tô com vontade. Não adianta. - disse John, deitado de barriga para cima e encarando o teto, os braços cruzados no corpo.

\- Ah, John, vai pro caralho então. - Eric quase grita; quase, não chega a realmente gritar. - Toda vez a mesma coisa. Alguém te chama pra fazer algo, você não quer. Eu te chamo, você não quer. - e ao ouvir tal frase o estômago de John embrulhou-se e ele quis chorar - Se eu te arrasto pra algum lugar comigo, fica com cara de cadela no cio. Porra. 

E Eric então sai, nervoso, às pressas. Com tanta pressa que esquece a mochila, e abre a porta com toda a força, fazendo o maior barulho, entra parecendo um foguete e sai, fechando a porta com a mesma intensidade que a abriu. 

John agora só sentia vontade de chorar. Ao que a porta bateu, ele se virou de lado, encarando a parede, e se deu o luxo de chorar alto. Depois de algumas lágrimas rolarem e alguns suspiros pularem para fora, se lembrou de que a porta do dormitório estava aberta. Levantou num pulo e a trancou.

No mural de sua mente John só via uma coisa: o rosto decepcionado e bravo e cheio de raiva de Halvo. 

Deitou de novo e chorou mais um pouco.

Na quadra da universidade, Eric se juntava à Kennedy e alguns amigos para assistir o jogo do Sun contra a Universidade de Everton. Vestido com uma camiseta amarela, como mandava a torcida da faculdade, Halvo afundou na arquibancada e não puxou conversa com ninguém. Havia comprado uma cerveja enorme, e decidiu colocar todo seu foco e toda sua energia em bebê-la no menor tempo possível. O jogo começou e ele nem aí - estava na metade do copo, agora, então meio que nada importava. Continuou concentrado na bebida.

John agora subia as escadas que formavam as arquibancadas, procurando Garrett ou Kennedy ou/e especialmente Halvo. Os achou. Acenou para eles e se sentou em um lugar vazio perto de Sierra, em algumas arquibancadas acima de onde Eric estava plantado bebendo cerveja, porque estava com vergonha. Halvorsen o viu, e apenas o encarou. Não lhe lançou nenhum olhar típico ou coisa assim, só captou a imagem de John e reclamou em voz alta do cabelo que voava com o vento, indo direto para sua boca.

Callaghan estreitou os olhos para tentar enxergar através dos ombros de Halvo - queria ver seu rosto. Conseguiu ver uns relances do seu perfil; de sua boca pressionada contra o canudinho (quem bebe cerveja de canudinho?); das mãos grandes e magricelas tentando controlar os fios grandes de cabelo castanho ao vento… e se sentiu ainda mais triste. Seu coração queimava ainda mais. 

John decidiu então prestar atenção no jogo. Sierra perguntou “cê cheirou? Seu olho tá muito vermelho!” mas ele só riu em resposta, sem tirar os olhos dos atletas em campo. John até gostava de futebol, mas preferia o americano. 

Entre o campo e as pessoas nas arquibancadas John viu Eric descendo em direção ao campus. Esperou ele chegar no nível da quadra para seguí-lo. E foi, mantendo uma distância inteligente.  
Assistiu o mais novo entrar no banheiro, esperou um pouco e depois entrou. Deu de cara com Halvo em frente ao espelho; uma mão segurando o enorme copo e a outra esfregando o rosto. Ele viu John pelo espelho mas não se pronunciou. Deixou o copo na pia e lavou as mãos, passando um pouco de água no rosto.

\- Eric. - John chama, numa voz quase inaudível. - Eric. - agora sim ele fala como John. - Você não tá com frio, não? Tá todo mundo de casaco, e você-

Halvo vira-se de frente para John, fazendo-o calar a boca, e lentamente cruza os braços.

\- Qual é? Por que? Quer buscar o meu casaco pra mim? 

John esfrega as têmporas com uma das mãos e depois encara Eric bem no fundinho dos olhos, e ele pisca uma vez, lentamente, com certo ar de desdém.

\- Não. Não, não vou buscar casaco algum. - John revira os olhos. Eric coça a pontinha do nariz. - Eu só queria te pedir desculpas, Eric. Eu sei que tenho sido um idiota. É que eu estou num momento difícil, sabe, e isso me atrapalha no jeito de interagir com as pessoas.

\- Com as pessoas? - Halvo fala depois de pensar. - Eu não sou as pessoas. Eu sou o Eric. Você não age comigo como age com todo mundo. Se tem algo errado, você sempre me conta, a gente conversa e encontra um jeito pra amenizar o lado ruim. Não sou as pessoas, sou o Eric.

E aquilo dói. Dói como nada há de doer em John. 

\- Desculpa, Eric, desculpa.

\- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. - ele descruza os braços, dando um passo pequeno para a direção de John. - Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo.

John sente o choro chegando de novo, e se sente fraco demais para tentar impedi-lo. 

\- Não posso falar, Halvo. - diz, enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos enquanto mantém a cabeça baixa.

\- Porque?

\- Você não ia gostar de saber.

\- Ia sim. - Eric mantém os olhos vidrados em John no intuito de não perder nenhum mínimo movimento.

\- Eric… - John soa suplicante, não consegue terminar a frase.

Halvorsen se aproxima e toca o ombro de John, o que faz ele se curvar alguns centímetros e quebrar-se em choro. Eric sente-se muito, muito mal. Aperta o ombro de John, querendo animá-lo e chamá-lo, mas não surge efeito. John ainda chora. Agora levanta o rosto, e se vira para o lado oposto a Eric, com a mão nos lábios. 

O menor fica em silêncio. Aperta John de novo. John vira-se para ele, sentindo uma vergonha imensa pelo rosto vermelho, molhado e inchado. Quer tanto gritar a verdade, mas ela não quer sair.

\- Fala, John. Fala pra mim. - Halvo sussurra. John o encara e suspira, e Eric tem certeza que ele não vai falar, então desiste. - Tá bem. Só vem aqui. - E o puxa para um abraço apertado.

Eric não quer soltá-lo, e John também não. Agarram um ao outro com toda a força. 

\- O que você tiver pra falar, pode falar pra mim. Qualquer coisa, sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe. Você confia em mim, eu sei. Quando quiser falar, pode falar. 

John deixa o rosto pressionado contra o ombro de Eric, e ele acha isso estranho. Depois volta ao normal, sem sair do abraço.

\- Uma coisa estranha surgiu em mim. - John começa a falar, e Halvo se arrepia até nos joelhos (principalmente neles). - Algo estranho, que dói, sabe? Mas ao mesmo tempo é bonito. - Soltou-se minimamente do abraço. 

\- Como assim algo? - Eric gagueja um pouquinho. - Algo sobre o quê, John? - e suas mãos deslizam para longe do corpo do maior.

\- Sobre você. - John diz, parado em frente a Eric. 

O menor engole seco. Passa a mão direita pelo pescoço, pensativo. Encara John.

\- Comoassimsobremim.

\- Eu vou voltar pro quarto, depois do jogo a gen-

\- JOHN! - ele agora grita, os olhos vidrados aos de Callaghan. - Fala tudo de uma vez.

John chora de novo. É tão difícil.

\- Sobre você, Eric, meus sentimentos por você ficaram estranhos.

\- Mas ainda assim, bonitos.

\- É. - John enxuga o rosto e fecha o casaco por nervosismo.

Halvo parece estar paralisado, petrificado, e John sente um medo horrendo. Ainda chorando, abre a porta do banheiro e sai, andando rápido. Demora um pouquinho, mais ou menos o tempo de cair a ficha e conseguir recuperar o controle do corpo, e Halvo sai do banheiro atrás de John. O vê andando em direção aos dormitórios. Corre atrás dele, e John não para de andar até que Eric se mete em sua frente e lhe segura o rosto. 

\- Rrrrrrmnng. 

\- Quê? - Pergunta John, meio confuso pelo barulhinho que Eric fez.

Halvo responde com um beijo rápido, gelado, úmido e com cheiro de cerveja Stella Artois. Depois encara John, o beija de novo e sai correndo para as arquibancadas. Eric sentia-se a rainha da Inglaterra por ter coragem de ter respondido do jeito que seu coração mandava.

-

John já estava no quarto há exatamente cinquenta e três minutos depois de Eric sair correndo da sua frente. Sentado na cama, ele contava os minutos no relógio que Halvo havia pendurado na parede, acima da porta. 21:43. Nada de Eric - até porque o jogo só acabaria as 23:00h.  
Flashes da resposta de Halvo perambulavam pela cabeça de John, e as vezes ele sorria, as vezes sentia que ia chorar de novo. Acabou ficando sem saber o que sentir e sem saber o que fazer para a angústia passar. Deitou-se. Fechando os olhos, se lembrou da última vez que saiu com Eric - tinham ido até o Wendy’s almoçar. Eric tagarelava demais, parecendo animado no começo; os olhos sempre fixos em John, que as vezes ria das frases engraçadas de Eric. 

Depois se lembrou da noite naquele mesmo dia, que passou em claro, observando Halvo, do jeito mais assustador que é possível imaginar.

Acaba dormindo. Eric chega ao quarto às 22:31, bem antes do jogo acabar. Vê John dormindo e quer acordá-lo, mas não é preciso, porque ele acorda, sentando-se na cama. Eric fica parado no meio do quarto, segurando a mochila, de frente para John. Não sabe o que dizer. Não sabe nem se deve dizer alguma coisa.

Tira a mochila do ombro e a coloca em sua cama, sentando-se na beirada, ainda de frente para John, sem o encarar. John sente que quer sorrir, e sorri, fraco. Desliza até a beirada da cama, como Eric.

Halvo finalmente o olha e segura um sorriso, e John percebe.

\- Halvo-

\- Me explica direito, vai, John. - Eric ajeita o cabelo, envergonhado. - Pra eu me sentir menos doido. Eu entendi errado, não foi?

\- Não, não entendeu errado. - John o encara, sério. - Eu não sei como explicar, Eric, não sei mesmo. 

Halvo fica em silêncio, pensando em ir sentar ao lado dele.

\- Tá, tudo bem. - o menor diz, abaixando a cabeça. - Tudo bem. Depois você vai conseguir.

Demora um pouco, e eles engolem o silêncio, mas Eric levanta e senta-se ao lado de John na beirada da cama. O’Callaghan se vira um pouquinho para poder encará-lo e Halvo ajeita o cabelo de novo.

\- Eric.. - John chama, e ele se ajeita.

\- Hm?

John umedece os lábios num ato inconsciente, e Eric sente a urgência de xingá-lo mas não o faz. As mãos de John correm até a cintura de Halvo, o puxando para um abraço desajeitado. Eric deixa os braços envolverem John pelos ombros. Halvo fecha os olhos, torcendo para John dizer algo.

\- É que eu acho que eu-

Halvo posiciona uma das mãos na nuca de John.

\- Fala. - e os dedos se perdem em meio ao cabelo do mais velho.

\- Gosto de você, Eric. - John fala, com a voz soando trêmula. Sentia-se tão medroso! Um maricas! 

Halvo o aperta em seus braços.

\- Por que tá com tanto medo? - Eric pergunta, sussurrando.

\- É óbvio, não?

Era, mas Halvo encarava tudo aquilo com simplicidade, sem muito drama, e se os sentimentos viessem a tona por meio dele, tudo seria bem diferente.

\- Não precisa ter medo, - Eric ainda abraçava John com toda a força. - porque eu também gosto de você. Você já fez a pior parte, que é admitir e contar. Agora não precisa mais ter medo de nada.

John ainda segurava Halvo pela cintura quando se desvencilhou um pouquinho do abraço.

\- Você já se sentiu assim por outro cara? - John o encara, os olhos pequeninos e verdíssimos inchados, cansados e suplicantes feito um filhotinho de vira-lata.

\- Não. - Eric responde com toda a naturalidade do seu ser.

\- E você não tem medo? O que você sente? O que você pensa? - John soa infantilmente desesperado, mas sua voz ainda é suave.

\- Eu tive medo o tempo todo, mas não muito. Se fosse outro cara talvez eu ficaria pior. Mas não, John, é você.

\- E daí que sou eu? Se tem algo que eu não faço é facilitar as coisas.

\- Não é questão de ser fácil, é questão de se sentir seguro.

John quer chorar de novo.

\- Eu entendo que você não esteja seguro, - continua Halvo, enquanto acaricia o rosto de John - mas você vai estar.

\- Eu sei. - diz John, fechando os olhos por segundos. Quando encara Halvo de novo, o puxa para mais um abraço.

Eric planta um beijo demorado na têmpora de John, deixando os lábios perto do ouvido dele.

\- Não dramatize as palavras que estou prestes a dizer. - e sente John cravar os dedos em suas costas - Eu te amo. 

John beija o maxilar de Halvo - o beijo mais rápido do século. Eric quis rir mas apenas sorriu, decidindo não dar forças à insegurança de John. Se afastaram um pouco para conseguirem ver um ao outro, deixando os braços envolvidos aonde estavam, numa espécie confusa de abraço. Eric estava adorando cada momento desde que entrara naquele quarto pela última vez. Em seus sonhos sobre John, até nos mais dolorosos ou malucos, nunca havia montado esse cenário que, apesar de ser, sim, doloroso, era tão convidativo, íntimo e bom. Sim, bom, porque não há palavra que junte tudo o que Halvo pensava das últimas horas. Eric sentou sobre uma das pernas, ficando totalmente de frente para John, e o fazendo sentir cascatas de gelo no estômago. Enquanto se ajeitava, as mãos de Eric seguravam as de John. Se olharam, e Halvo posicionou a mão direita entre o pescoço e o maxilar do outro (e John sabia muito bem o que vinha a seguir, porque já havia usado dessa técnica muitas e muitas vezes, então sentiu medo outra vez), e então os lábios de Eric se entreabriram, enquanto seu braço esquerdo envolvia a cintura de John.

\- Você sentiu medo quando eu te beijei hoje? 

John para pra pensar nessa questão do medo de um beijo só agora, e percebe, surpreso, que não havia sentido medo algum.

\- Não. - Ele responde.

\- Isso é bom. - Eric sorri, segurando o rosto de John com as duas mãos, inclinando-se minimamente para pressionar seus lábios aos dele com toda a delicadeza, como um teste. Os deixa alí, por um instante contado, e se afasta, mas não afasta o bastante. Encara John, sorrindo. - Não é? - E sela seus lábios de novo. 

John não quer que ele se afaste, então o segura pela nuca. Halvo entreabre os lábios e sente os de John relaxarem também. Os encaixa perfeitamente enquanto deixa as mãos deslizarem até a nuca de John. 

Callaghan está com uma perna dobrada sob si na cama, e a outra no chão, como Eric, e então passa a perna que estava na cama pela cintura de Halvo, o chamando para mais perto. Ele não resiste em deixar a mão direita sobre a perna de John, que a essa altura umedece os lábios de Halvo, que aceita o convite e toma para si o que John oferece.  
O mais velho envolve a cintura de Eric com a outra perna também, ouvindo-o fungar entre seus lábios. John pausa o beijo e se senta mais para o meio da cama, sendo seguido por Eric, que esticou as pernas ao redor do outro, se esquecendo de que eventualmente os tênis estavam tocando os lençóis de John. Seus braços envolvem Callaghan e este lhe beija onde os lábios conseguem alcançar, até chegarem aos de Halvo novamente. Eric não sente medo, e sabe que John, nesse momento, também não. O modo como Halvo o beijava e o segurava era significativo para Callaghan, e a cada fração de segundo ele se sentia mais e mais seguro de si e do que sentia.

-

John fita o relógio; 23:02. Suspira, tranquilo, e volta o olhar à Eric, deitado ao seu lado, descalço, com a cabeça em seu antebraço, de lado, os olhos fixos aos seus. Ele não quer chorar, pelo menos não agora. Fica de lado, também, e passa seu braço pela cintura de Eric. 

\- Vou dormir aqui hoje. - Halvo diz, e os dois caem numa risada leve. - Você deixa? - sorri.

\- Sim. - John morde o lábio, por puro nervosismo, assistindo a Eric deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e deixar a beirada do corpo descansar sobre o de John, dobrando o braço para acariciar seu pescoço num ritmo sonolento. 

Halvo cai no sono e John inveja sua tranquilidade, pois fica acordado até as quatro e meia, restando apenas duas horas e meia para ter que se levantar. Fica pensando em como é dramático e como fez tudo errado. Em sua mente as coisas não seriam assim, cheia de angústia e de lágrimas. Seria diferente.

Eric não se mexe consideravelmente durante todo esse tempo, o que assusta John e o faz espalmar a mão sobre as costas do outro para sentir sua respiração de vez em quando.

**Author's Note:**

> ship bom a gente nunca esquece, né.


End file.
